InuYasha and Kagome Love Story
by Me-Love Inu
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have just gotten married and are starting a happy life together. Then, when the evil murderer Naraku breaks free from prison, he goes after Kagome and InuYasha's daughter. What does he want from the Tashio's and why does he want Kagome's head? Rated T for the honeymoon scenes and language. InuKag some MirSan KogAya and SessRin!
1. Chapter 1

**PREVIEW**

InuYasha and Kagome have just gotten married and are starting a happy life together. Then, when the evil murderer Naraku breaks free from prison, he goes after Kagome and InuYasha's daughter. What does he want from the Tashio's and why does he want Kagome's head? Rated T for the honeymoon scenes and language.

Enjoy!

~ KAG POV~

I gasped as the cold morning air whipped against my face. He always did things like this. He'd silently pick me up out of his bed, throw me onto his back, and start running through the forest, waking me with freezing, whipping morning wind. The day before our wedding was no exception.

"What the hell are you doing, Yash?" I said, not bothering to shout, knowing he would hear me, what with his demon hearing and stuff. "Just going for a run, Princess," I shivered as he used my old nickname from high school. "Are you cold?" He slowed down to a slight jog and flipped me around to his front so we were pressed up against each other's chests.

"Not anymore" I sighed into his chest, as I cuddled deeper into his embrace. "Oh…Hey, Princess, looks like the all-powerful ruler Fluffy wants us back home, NOW" I giggled at the use of his brothers stupid nick name.

"InuYasha Tashio! YOU COME HOME THIS INSTANT! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE DO YOU?" Bellowed Fluffy, his real name is Sesshomaru, from the deck. "SHUT UP FLUFF! JUST TAKING MY GIRL," I shuddered at his use of 'my girl', "FOR A MORNING RUN!"

"Don't be an ass, little brother." He said, walking inside. I sighed realizing that tomorrow, I would no longer be Kagome Higurashi, I would become Kagome Tashio. Hmm, Kagome Tashio… I liked the sound of that. _Well duh you idiot, why else would you have accepted his proposal? _**I accepted because of a lot of things, o little conscience, I accepted because I love him… and because…**my conscience cut me off, _because you want to mate with this sexy, SEXY man! _**Hell yea! Mental high five conscience!**

"Hey Princess, you in there?" I opened my eyes, only to see gold ones staring straight into mine. I quickly closed the gap between us by kissing him. I giggled as he fell to the ground, ending with me on top and him under me.

"JESUS, GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" I silently giggled because I knew that voice. Rin. I pulled away from InuYasha, which was hard because I always wanted to kiss him…I always wanted MORE. "Rin, somehow I feel that you will miraculously appear during our honeymoon…" sighed InuYasha with a sad expression on his face. I smiled very wide thinking of the events that could happen during the honeymoon.

"Oh Kami I don't want to even KNOW what she's thinking!" Rin almost screamed. "yea you don't want to know, Rin darling" I giggled at her and turned toward InuYasha then whispered softly "all I know is that my voice will be gone by the end of it…" and just by that sentence I saw his eyes go wide and he whipped around to face me. "You bet your cute little ass it will!" he laughed. Rin raised her eyebrows in suspicion but just said to us, "Kagome, Sango will be here in a minute, and InuYasha; Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Father are waiting for you in the front room."

I almost yelled at Rin for ruining our moments with news of InuYasha having to leave me. "Kagome be in the room in 5 minutes or I'm gonna come and get you… Along with Sango considering that she's here now…" I sighed as she turned and walked inside. "FIVE MINUTES!" she shouted, her yell echoing through the trees. InuYasha hugged me tight against his chest, "I love you, Kagome." He said to me, as if he never said it before. "I love you too, Yash-baby" He almost lost his footing with THAT nickname! "Yash-baby?" he laughed, "well if that's my new nick name, then you get one too…." He smiled evilly. "Baby, it was a joke. I wanted to see your reaction and, man, was it priceless!" I giggled playfully at him. "Fine…But considering its already been…" He glanced at his watch, " Three minutes since Rin yelled 'five minutes' we only have two precious minutes left." He said sadly. "THANKS KILLJOY!" I poked his hard abs with my finger. He quickly kissed me, then he hugged me tight to his chest and jumped up to the deck. "love you…see you at the altar." He said leaving me with my mouth gaping.

~INU POV~

As I turned away from her, my inner demon decided to speak, **mate**. _Yea. We will mate…very soon…tomorrow night after the wedding. _ **You better.**

I sighed as I realized what I was in for tonight. I told them all '_no bachelor party_' but do they listen? NO.

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOUUU?" I heard Miroku shout from the living room.

"coming!" I sighed not wanting to leave Kagome alone with Rin, Sango, Kimiko, and Ayame. I can only imagine what they're gonna do… Kagome was like me, she said _'no bachelorette party' _but they didn't listen to her. As mine didn't either… we have some deaf friends I suppose.

As I gingerly walked into the living room I heard Kagome squeal "SANGO I…I LOVE ITTT!" I know I wasn't the only one who heard Kagome, but then after I heard a round of joyous squeals, I heard Kagome yell. "WHAT IS THAT?!" I could barely hear what Sango said but I heard her say something about "Lingerie" I almost fell to the floor laughing! Sesshomaru and Dad had the same look that I assume was on my face.

"Looks like someone's gonna have fun!" Miroku said laughing and looking at me and did that weird eyebrow dance as if to say "_if you know what I mean…"_ which the fact is I did and with that I threw a pillow at his face then turned toward dad. But before I could say what I wanted to I was cut off. "SHUT UP YOU LETCH!" Sango. I then opened my mouth to dad.

"I'd like to go if you don't mind."

"Yes, of…of course…" he half stuttered, which is weird because dad never stutters. I assume it was because I was getting married the next day and dad had found out we were engaged when he came home last week. This is funny, because Kagome and I have been engaged for almost a whole year now. But dad was out-of-state on business so he had no way of knowing. He was always a 'ladies' man' which is why mine and Sesshy's mom never stayed with him. And that's also why he and Miroku get along so well. Damn lechers! But he's still shy to the fact that both his sons will no longer be single. "Sad isn't it father?" I muttered. He heard me then turned "what's sad?"

"Oh…uhhh nothing. Just thought I'd try and confuse you, guess it worked." I can't believe myself! IM SUCH AN IDIOT! **No one's arguing with you there.**_Oh joy look whose here!_** Shut up and let's get this night over! **

I couldn't agree more.


	2. Chapter 2

~KAG POV~

When I turned around Rin released her covering over my eyes leaving me staring at a white bath-robe that had bride written on the back in glitter-y silver. Before I could stop myself, I let out a squeal. "SANGO I…I LOVE ITTT!" Ayame and Kimiko saw the robe and squealed just as I did. Then Sango held up a short see through lacy strap dress and said "and I needed something to go with this!" I looked at it a screeched, "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Uhhh can't you tell? Its lingerie!" then from downstairs we heard Miroku's laughter, "looks like some ones gonna have fun!" then we heard Miroku's laugh quickly muffled and I can't help but think that InuYasha threw a pillow at him. "Shut up you letch!" Sango yelled downstairs. Then before I knew it, the boys had left.

"YAY! TIME TO CALL IN THE BOYS!" Screeched Rin at the top of her lungs.

"wa-wait What boys?" I asked completely clueless.

"The male strippers, duh!" said Sango, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"NO I SAID NO STRIPPERS! YOU GIRLS NEVER LISTEN!" my face had to be as red as InuYasha's sheets! I was so mad! They never listen to me! NEVER!

"They're here!" squealed my twin sister Kimiko.

_Ding dong!_

Ayame walked to the door and opened it revealing… A PIZZA GUY?!

She paid him, took the pizzas and said "thanks" then closed the door.

"But-what-who-strip-what-pi"

"YOU ACCTUALLY BELIEVE THAT WE GOT STRIPPERS?!" laughed Ayame.

"You…didn't?"

"No, we all have our own men. It wouldn't have been fun for us at all." Kimiko said, with the understanding sister voice.

"well then what are we waiting for?! LETS PARTAAYYY!"

And with Sango's last 'command' Rin blared the radio and we let loose!

We danced for hours, then ate the cold pizza,(we had forgotten about it) went swimming, then we chilled out on the ginormous sectional in the TV room and watched the entire seventh season 7 of our favorite show, very amusingly named _INUYASHA. _We all thought it was funny because the main character looked exactly like InuYasha would as a cartoon. And even More funny, the InuYasha was a half dog demon just like MY InuYasha. Best. Day. Ever. So far Kagome…so far.

~INU POV~

This night was possibly the worst ever! Basically it consisted of Miroku and father whining about how bad they wanted to go to a strip club. Now me and Sesshomaru both have our mates, and Miroku has Sango (there bf & gf in case you didn't know.) But he still womanizes. Father…single…yea… Well my plan was simple, let dad and Miroku go to strip clubs and what not while me and *gulp* Sesshomaru went and did whatever. Sesshomaru agreed and we left Miroku and father to their womanizing. When we were down the street I asked Sesshomaru why he agreed "Because little brother, I know how you feel."

"what?" I asked. How the hell would he know how I feel?

"you remember Kagura right?" he asked

"Yes." Why was he bringing her up? "well dad took me out for a bachelor party, and dragged me to a strip club. Being young I couldn't handle my liquor well and I got drunk and hooked up with one of the strippers," He paused to look at me. I quickly wiped the smirk off my face knowing he would get mad, when he laughed! Let me get this straight: SESSHOMARU NEVER LAUGHED! He scared the shit out of me! "yes I know little brother, funny story so far. Anyway, Kagura's sister Kanna saw me and reported back to Kagura who then purposely cheated on me then broke up with me. That was when Kichiri told me that she overheard Kagura saying that she only loved me for the money…then I found Rin and…."

"and you found the one?" I asked. "yea… anyway little brother, want to just go get a burger or something?"

"Uhhh…uhhh…what?" I was so confused! Sesshomaru hates me! Now he wants to go get a burger?!

"look there's a Wacdonald's just down the street. Lets go. I'll buy considering its your bachelor party."

We bought our burgers then sat down at a bench nearby.

"Look Sesshomaru you don't have to be all brotherly and nice because my weddings tomorrow. And also the 'nice Sesshomaru' gives me the creeps."

"who said I was being nice?" he questioned me. "well uhhh… your just acting like a brother that loves his little brother and you don't…so yea."

"fine I'll be a dick then." "no! your pretty cool this way… I always thought of you as a self-centered dick, but your not… well not all the time but you know…"

"yea and I always thought you would never find a mate because you were such an ignorant asshole, but thoughts can be deceiving." He said with a sly grin.

"dick"

"ass"

"Yokai"

"Hanyou"

"Son of a Bitch" "touché little brother" and with that we fell silent.

**Lol Who loves feuding brothers? I do!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here are my responses to some of your guys' reviews!**

**I love snowy owls: You'll just have to wait and see! (evil laugh!)**

**Aurea Dea: Thanks! And it gets even kewl-er!**

**MSchweihofer: How in da hell are you disturbed? Just wait till the honeymoon! Mwuhahaha! THEN YOU'LL BE DISTUBED! I think...**

**Disclaimer! Me no own da puppy! (But ONE DAY!)**

~KAG POV~

I woke up and checked the clock on the cable box. **3:18 am** it said almost mocking me. We had been up until 2 am when Sango fell asleep. We all started to drift off after her. I got up carefully, moving my sister's fat head, and walked down the long hall to the last door on the left. I twisted the knob and opened the door, half-expecting InuYasha to be there. But he wasn't. I quickly jumped into the bed and snuggled into my side of the bed. It felt weird without his warm body pressed up against mine. Slowly I drifted to sleep.

**_*Kagome's dream*_**

"I love you Kagome" he said breathily as he thrust into me. I let out a gasp. It felt SO good!

"Harder baby harder!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"alright baby…alright…" I felt his ear twitch under my hand as he went harder. I felt like I was in heaven! I could never get enough of him…I needed this pleasure and only he could give it to me. That's when it happened, the climax, the love, maximum pleasure.

"OHHHH" I let out a scream… this was the best thing I've ever felt! I never wanted it to end!

"Ready for round two?" he asked seductively

"mmm…yess…yes…more"

"InuYasha?" I looked down but he was gone, the pleasure, the love gone.

***_end Kagome's dream*_**

"huh?" I opened my eyes only to have to close them immediately as Rin dumped ice water on me and InuYasha's bed. "AHHHH!" I screeched "ITS C-COLD! What the hell?!

"sorry you weren't waking up, that was our last resort." Kimiko said matter-of-factly.

"oh I see why she didn't want to wake up!" Ayame said like she was a scientist. "her scent explains it all!"

"What does she smell like?" asked Sango curiously.

"aroused! She was having a 'mating' dream! Weren't you, you little sex obsessed child?"

"Shut up! I was not!"

"oh I see so we turn you on I suppose?" said Kimiko running her hands up and down her body.

"Yea…" I said super sarcastically.

"alright! let's get her ready!," said Rin with a psych-o smile on her face.

"ready for what?" I asked

"Your wedding duh!" oh that's right…today was the wedding

~INU POV~

**_*InuYasha's dream*_**

"I love you Kagome" I said breathily as I thrust into her. I let out a gasp. It felt SO good!

"Harder baby harder!" she whisper-yelled at me.

"alright baby…alright…" I felt my ear twitch under her hand as I went harder. I felt like I was in heaven! I could never get enough of her…I needed this pleasure and only she could give it to me. That's when it happened, the climax, the love, maximum pleasure.

"OHHHH" she let out a scream… this was the best thing I've ever felt! I never wanted it to end!

"Ready for round two?" I asked seductively

"mmm…yess…yes…more"

"Kagome?" I looked down but she was gone, the pleasure, the love gone.

**_*end InuYasha's dream*_**

I opened my eyes, disappointed about the dream ending. I reached over to grab and kiss Kagome only to find that I was in a hotel room sharing a bed with Miroku.

"Well little brother! Seems you lost your virginity to your best friend!" said Sesshy like the dick he is.

"My best friends a girl and I'll have you know yes, I will lose my virginity to her and only her."

"So your best friend is a girl? And you're gonna lose your virginity to her? So you mean Sango?

"NO you sick bastard the girl I'm marrying today! Ka-Go-Me!" I hissed at him.

"Shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep here!" Miroku cried out.

"Hey Miroku, GET THE FUCK UP BEST MAN IT'S THE WEDDING DAY!" bellowed Sesshomaru. He seemed more excited than me!

"By the way little brother, you could try to hide the stench of your arousal, because it reeks!" He giggled like a little girl scout and walked away.

Miroku got up to shower and left me to think about what made me aroused. Then it hit me. THE DREAM! The utterly perfect dream of me and Kagome pleasuring each other. Almost instantly after I thought about the perfect beautiful curves of Kagome, I had one MAJOR erection! I could just imagine Kagome sitting on top of it, riding it like a motorbike. Instantly, I wanted her to be here, but she was in my house, possibly in our room, considering we've been sharing it since she moved in. I wondered if she was naked… _wait hold up! Why do I keep thinking of her naked? _**Because you want her, you want to see her unclothed. **_I will in no time at all though won't I? _**After the wedding and you're both at the honeymoon spot you will see her like that, mark her for yourself and pleasure her. Just be patient. **And for once I tried to listen to myself.

~KAG POV~

Before I knew it I was in the dress ready to leave. The dress was a white knee length skin tight strapless gown with a mermaid tail flap in the back; I was wearing white heeled wedges that went with the dress and the bridesmaid shoes. Sango was the maid of honor and was wearing a pink plaid sundress with pink plaid heeled wedges, Kimiko was wearing a blue plaid dress with blue plaid heeled wedges, Rin had an orange plaid sundress and orange flats, and Ayame was wearing a green plaid dress with green flats.

Kimiko's reaction to me was what I expected of mom. "oh Kagome…little sister…"

"IM YOUNGER BY 5 MINUTES!" I said angrily, but she kept going. "You look so pretty." She started to cry. "Shit my mascara!" Rin ran and got her a tissue. "Kimiko don't cry or you'll only give me an excuse to cry on your big day." I smiled.

"I told you what will happen if you cry." She looked at me with a killer look.

"If looks could kill, Kags, you'd be dead by now" Sango said to me, I giggled and asked Rin when we were leaving.

"The limo should be here any moment." Just as the words escaped her mouth, _Honk_, was heard outside.

"Well, they're here… let's go! Everyone got everything? Let's see, something old, new, and blue!"

(Old was the necklace, it was InuYasha's mother's and it had a sapphire charm, blue, and the dress was new.)

"LET'S GO GIRLS! WE HAVE A BEST FRIEND TO GET TO HER WEDDING!" shouted Sango.

"wait I forgot something!" shrieked Ayame.

"go get it girl!" said Rin dumbly.

Ayame walked back to the room but didn't enter. Instead she came running back towards us and screamed at the top of her lungs, "KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE GETTING MARRIED!" everyone clapped, cheered, and laughed at her weirdness.

"Let's go! I don't want to leave Yash at the altar!" everyone but Rin and Sango were confused with my nickname but they just went with it.

We got into the limo and drove off, and we arrived at the location in no time. The "altar" was under a giant tree, also known as the sacred tree of scars. There was an "isle" in the center and benches running down the sides of it. It couldn't have been more perfect.

"Kagome! You look so pretty!" I knew that voice, Mom.

"Hey Mom! Sota you've grown! Where's gramps?"

"you didn't know, sis? Gramps is marrying you and InuYasha."

"Oh! No I didn't know that! Thanks for telling me little bro" I said ruffling his hair.

"KAGOME! WE GOTTA FINISH GETTING YOU READY!" and with that I was yanked away

~INU POV~

We arrived feeling snazzy and couldn't help but laugh.

I was wearing a black tie tux, Miroku a royal blue tux, Sesshomaru a dark grey tux and Dad wearing a suit. (he had a meeting after the wedding) we all had black aviators on, but they would come off soon.

Because Kagome didn't have a father, my dad thought it would be fun for HIM to walk her down the aisle.

I went to disagree but Kagome thought it was a great idea and I can't say no to her.

I went up to the altar and stood there with Miroku and Sesshomaru. Koga and this guy named Hojo were there too. Kagome said I had to have four groomsmen and I didn't know who to pick. So she called in those two. All I know is that Hojo was an ex-boyfriend and Koga was also an ex but he went with Ayame after they split.

Then they all left leaving me alone with Kagome's grandpa

To pass the time, I chit-chatted with her grandfather who was marrying us. He never really liked me but Kagome didn't care about that. I asked him if she was still supposed to walk down the aisle at 10.

"Mm yes she is…unless she leaves you standing here…runs away with someone, Other than you of course.

"Ha very funny Mr. Higurashi." I said glancing at my watch. **9:48** I sighed wishing for it to be 9:59.

I wanted to see her! It's been two whole days, too long in my opinion.

At 9:55 the flower girl came out. It was a little girl by the name of Satsuki and the ring bearer next to her whose name was Shippo. Cousins of Kagome I suppose.

After them followed the bridesmaids paired with the groomsmen, Sango and Miroku being Maid of Honor and Best Man were paired up, Rin and Sesshomaru were paired up, Koga and Ayame were together, and lastly, Hojo was paired with Kimiko.

All the couples were pretty cute and I was even happy for Kimiko and Hojo. _They should get together _I thought as I heard her grandfather say "please rise for the bride"

My stomach felt like it was doing cart wheels of joy as I ran my vows through my head.

I smiled coyly as I saw her turn the corner.

She was hot! Drop dead gorgeous! Her dress hugged her curves perfectly, and hugged her in the best spots, I looked her up and down and lingered on her breasts. They were fairly sized, natural DD's she had said once.

Her hair was down but curled intricately, something that had probably taken hours. I couldn't see her face real well because of the veil, but I could see her smile, that smile that greeted me in the morning, that smile that I could kiss and never stop…

That smile was the one I was about to marry.

~KAG POV~

I felt like I was going to puke when I felt my soon-to-be Father-in-law grip my hand.

"Don't be nervous, he loves you and you look great." He said just like my father would have.

"Thanks…Dad…" I added Dad because he reminded me of my father.

He looked at me suspiciously but smiled and started walking.

I heard my grandfather tell everyone to rise for the bride and I turned the corner. And then I saw the most perfect thing in the world. InuYasha.

I was so excited and I wanted to forget the world and run straight into his arms but I needed to contain myself.

I smiled wide as I looked at him through my veil. He looked perfect in his tux.

I saw him eye me up and down his eyes lingering on my breasts knowing, probably, that he would see them tonight, and other parts of me that no one but me has seen. I'll also see parts of him no one's seen before.

That's the funny thing, we're both virgins and we will lose our virginity to each other. I felt a tingling sensation run through me as events that might take place tonight ran through my head.

And before I knew it, I'm at the altar being handed off. And grandpa starts to ramble but I'm lost in gold and can barely hear him. There's dead silence when he asks about any objections _thank god! _And then it happens, we exchange vows; he recites his like a movie script, as do I.

***_InuYasha's vows*_**

I, InuYasha Tashio, promise to love you for eternity, I promise to consult you before doing anything with Miroku, (that receives some giggles.) I promise never to grow a mustache (more giggles) and I promise to protect you with my life.

**_*end InuYasha's vows*_**

**_*Kagome's vows*_**

I, Kagome Higurashi, Promise to love you for as long as I live, and I promise not to get mad at you over everything when I'm only really mad at you about one thing, I promise that I won't blame you for the bad things you do in my dreams, and I promise to tell you before I go anywhere. I promise to love you with everything I have.

***_End Kagome's vows*_**

"Now, InuYasha do you swear to carry out your vows?"

"I do" he said staring into my eyes.

"Kagome, do you swear to carry out your vows?

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

~INU POV~

"I do" She said looking at me with gratitude, and with that her grandfather pronounced us husband and wife and told me to kiss the bride.

Without hesitation I lifted her veil, and leaned in. she leaned too, as we closed the gap between us. We kissed passionately but fairly quickly. It was probably a 5 second kiss. Didn't want a make out session up here!

We looked at each other and smiled as I turned and extended my hand. "shall we?" I asked my wife.

She laughed and said in a British accent "we shall" and she took my hand.

We turned and walked down the aisle, everyone was cheering and smiling and whistling.

Best. Day. Ever! **And it will get better tonight.**_ Go away!_

"Yash?" I looked at Kagome who was smiling

"what is it Princess?" I asked

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"I love you most" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

She threw her bouquet back to see Kimiko catch it. We saw her eye Hojo and we laughed.

"Ready for the party?" she asked

"I wanna go to the AFTER-party" I said.

"that's coming soon don't worry…"

We went home and quickly changed into casual attire, me in a slick tie-suit and Kagome in a knee length Louis Viton dress. I eyed her breasts again…

"do you want to grab them or see them?" asked Kagome

"Huh what?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

"My boobs you moron."

"I-what?" I stuttered.

"Come here." She ordered. I walked casually up to her; she grabbed my hand and placed it upon her breast.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer!: I don't own the puppy or Taylor Swift &Ed Sheeren's _Everything has changed_ All rights go to the owners!

~KAG POV~

I placed his hand on my breast and his eyes grew wide. "Kagome! What are you doing!?" he said frantically

"well since you can't see them now I let you touch them, now just kiss your wife and get her downstairs to the party" and with that said he kissed me and picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs.

He set me down in front of the doors and we opened them and stepped outside. Every one cheered for us and we made our way around to the table.

The party went by in a blur and the only part I really remember was InuYasha and I's first dance as husband and wife.

The new song _everything has changed _by Taylor Swift feat Ed Sheeren was the song played during our dance.

Everything has changed-Taylor Swift feat Ed Sheeren

All I knew this morning when I woke

Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

Is green eyes and freckles and your smile

In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you know you know you

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

[Ed Sheeran] And all my walls stood tall painted blue

And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

[Taylor Swift] And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, Taking flight, making me feel like I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you know you know you

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why

I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh

And meet me there tonight

And let me know that it's not all in my mind

[Taylor Swift]

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you know you know you

[Both]

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said "Hello"

So dust off your highest hopes

All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed

All I know is the new found grace

All my days I know your face all I know since yesterday is everything has changed

~INU POV~

The party went great, Kagome and I danced, and now we're on our plane to the honeymoon spot.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked for the 29th time today. But who's counting? Oh yea, ME.

"it's a secret" I said as she ignored me and drifted off to sleep.

I soon fell asleep after her and when I woke up Chianti was telling us to fasten our seatbelts. I woke Kagome up and we strapped ourselves in. "So…Is this where we are staying?" asked Kagome glancing out her window catching views of Los Angeles.

"No. we are staying on an island off the coast. The plane is too big to land there, so we have to get there by boat." I told her.

"oh… I see… so are you prepared?" it took me a moment to realize what she was talking about.

"Yes of course…" I said like a seductive vampire.

We landed with a bump and Kagome sighed "ow, damn aircraft!" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

I got up and rushed over to her. "are you okay?" I asked her. "fine" she said, "just fed up with planes."

"Well lets go then." I grabbed our bags and thanked Chianti for flying us.

I stepped off and looked around for Kagome. She was taking a picture of me and the plane.

"ha you look weird!" she said showing me the picture. "delete that." The picture was shitty with me looking down at the bags and my hair in my face. "Never" she said kissing me. I pulled away and told her that we weren't at the honeymoon spot yet.

I walked to the dock and found _pretty princess_ right where I left her. Kagome laughed at the name of the boat but got on and sat down in the seat closest to the drivers.

I put our bags into the hidden compartment so nothing would happen to them. I started the boat and revved the engine Kagome giggled and I took off.

We made it to the island within an hour which was good because I didn't think I could wait any longer. I docked the boat and grabbed our bags, and told Kagome to wait on the beach. I ran to the porch, unlocked the door, and put our bags into the side room.

When I came out, I saw Kagome trying to help a little sea turtle make it to the ocean.

She succeeded in helping the little guy and smiled widely. "they are so cute!" she declared.

"and there's gonna be more" I said pointing to the clusters of nests up and down the beach.

"wanna head inside?" she asked. "yea…lets go"


	5. Chapter 5

**ok... things get very disturbing in this chapter... heh heh... well... hope you like it anyway! **

**Disclaimer: Inu No Mine, As you can see... if he were, my life would be SWEET! (Sing-song)**

~KAG POV~

As I was waiting for InuYasha a little baby sea turtle nudged my foot. Before helping him I took a picture knowing Kimiko would love it.

I gently urged him toward the sea. I smiled with my success and looked at InuYasha.

"they are so cute!" I said, almost declaring it. "and there's gonna be more" he said pointing at all the turtle nests. I smiled and decided that I was dallying. "wanna head inside?" I asked. He looked at me and said "yea…let's go."

Before I knew what was happening we were in the house lying on the ground making out. As I pulled back for air I asked him "bedroom please?" he leaned back in closing the gap and clumsily walked to the room with my legs wrapped around his waist.

We were in the room on the bed quickly when I felt my dress being slipped off. I knew why and I wasn't worried.

I helped InuYasha get his suit off and he laid me down on the bed. "are you ready?" he asked. "as ready as I'll ever be." I felt him lick the side of my neck and a sharp prick when he sunk his fangs into my neck. I sigh/screamed

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes…I'm fine" I told him. I jumped as he whispered in my ear, _good…now are you ready? _He asked. "Yea yes" I felt my bra being unhooked by a strong hand. **One clip**. _Tell me we will be here forever…_ he sighed.

"Forever" I whispered into his hot body, as the last hook holding my bra to my body was unhooked.

I felt it slowly being inched off me and when it was completely off I pressed up against his chest and lay down on top of him. We weren't wearing anything, both of us completely naked. "do you want to be on top or…?"

"you" I tell him… "give it your best!"

And he did. He had me screaming within minutes.

All it was back and forth was us screaming each other's names. "InuYasha!" "Kagome!"

This had to be the best feeling ever! The climax of the first time left a mark on both of us. All I can remember is neither one of us could stop moaning.

"Inu…Yash…ah…" I sighed/moaned. "Ka…go...mayy…." he said right back.

"I… that was..."

"Amazing…" he said, taking the words out of my mouth.

"Yea… can we…do it again?"

"Mm… want to have _sex on the beach?_" he asked.

"Won't people see us?"  
"Baby we're on a private island." With that said we got off the bed and walked down to the beach. And we lay down on the sand and pleasured each other once more.

~INU POV~

She was skilled; no way in hell was she a virgin.

**Well neither of you are anymore you lucky dog!** Oh joy he's back.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said craning her neck to look up at me. "yea?" I asked. "I asked you if you liked it…"

"yes of course, it was the best thing ever. How about you, did you like it?"

"well I have sand in some really weird places," she giggled "but it had to be the best time of my life."

"well good." I sighed, "glad you liked it… what are you?" She had her face going down my body and started to give me a blow-job (A/N: I think that's what it's called…)

"Kagome what are you…oh…that feels amazing…Kagome…" she stopped, making me pout and came up to kiss me.

Our lips met and she opened her mouth and nudged my lips with her tongue, as I opened my mouth, her tongue slipped into my mouth and my tongue entered hers. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths and I flipped her around so I was on top of her.

Her body felt perfect underneath mine as I entered it again and again. **Jesus! This is, what, like your third time?! **_Fuck off it feels good…_

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, with the climax hitting us full-force. "Please…don't stop…ever…"

"never baby…never…" I promised her. My stomach growled. "well how about we stop for a little and eat something?" I said, not wanting to stop but too hungry to object.

"I'll agree to that…make me some food…" she said.

"What's the magic word?" I asked her, like a father talking to his children.

"Get me food or no sex." She said with a grin.

I laughed at her, "you wouldn't be able to go without my sex for an hour"

"nope. Before we get food, please go again?"

"yes baby we can go again."

We started to go again and held each other.

Pleasured each other.

This moment was perfect.

Utterly perfect.

~KAG POV~

It was perfect, our bodies intertwined with each other's. There was no way we would ever stop. My stomach spoke out in protest.

"Someone's hungry." InuYasha said looking down at me. I giggled and told him I was making dinner.

As I was walking into the house, I felt a hand slap my bare ass! I spun only to see InuYasha's smiling face.

"Jeez Miroku much?" I asked trying not to laugh. "I think every part of me is better than him," he said I looked down to view his…ohm… well you know. "So no. Not 'Miroku much.' so anyway what are you gonna make us?!"

"I'm thinking chicken. Do you care?" I asked. He nodded. "yea chicken sounds great."

"Ok, now, because all we've done since got here was have sex, where is everything?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

He showed me around the house telling me where everything was.

"You've seen the bedroom." He said pointing to the room we first made love in. "that's the extra room, where our bags are." He said nodding towards a closed door off of the hall. "This is the living room." He circled his arm around the room. He took my hand and walked me into the bedroom. I glanced at the bed.

It was a mix of sheets and blankets and was a total mess. "did we do that?" I asked looking at the bed. "you bet that cute little ass of yours we did! Now here's the bathroom." We entered the biggest bathroom I've ever seen! There was a shower and a huge bathtub. I had a sudden urge to jump in there with InuYasha. _Be patient you will do that soon._ I told myself. "and last but not least," we walked out of the bed and down the hall and turned left. "The kitchen!" he said smiling wide. "now since you are being so kind as to make your new husband dinner, there is the fridge."

He pointed to the fridge on the other side of the kitchen.

"thanks," I said grabbing his junk, "meet you in the bedroom in 20 minutes." I said, a sexy tone in my voice. I felt his "equipment" get hard after I said that. I released my grip and went down on him giving him his second blow-job today. He just stood there, not knowing what to do. The look of pleasure stuck out on his face and before I could get a really good rhythm going, he stopped me by picking me up and lying down, making sure he was fully in me. I kissed him as he went in and out of me repeatedly, I don't care how many times we do this, as long as the pleasure never disappears.

Then I was screaming, "Harder InuYasha! Don't stop! INUYASHA!"

He didn't stop, just made me go harder. Harder and harder, until I felt like I was being pulverized.

"Inu-Yash-a-it-feels-so-good" I said in between bounces. I was on top, riding him, which in all truth felt amazing. "nev-er-stop-feels-too-OHHHHH!" I shrieked hitting the climax and pleasuring me to the extreme.

He sat up and kissed me. "Food baby? Or more sex?"

~INU POV~

She rode me on the kitchen floor! She had been on top riding me in the kitchen. Well first she gave me another blow-job and then I started making love to her again. She kept telling me to make her go harder. I grabbed her waist with my hands and forced her body up and down on top of mine. The faster she went the more pleasure we felt. She started bouncing furiously on top of me. When the climax hit her she let out a shriek.

I sat up and kissed her "Food baby? Or more sex?"

"I always want more sex but my hunger for food is becoming painful." She said sadly.

"Well are you gonna make food or are you going to make me cook?"

"You," she said "go to the mainland and get us side dishes."

I sighed not wanting to leave her here alone.

"will you be alright baby? Do you want to stay here alone?"

"yes"

"are you sure you want to stay here by yourself?" I asked her again.

"YES I'll be fine. Now get going, so you won't be late!" she yelled at me.

I was confused; first she was giving me pleasure now she was yelling at me?

"O-Ok…" I said, hurt.

"Baby I'm-" she said but turned away, ashamed. I felt the sharp scent of salty water, and it wasn't the ocean. She was crying.

"Kagome…" I started.

"Just go please… be back soon. I love you."

"I-I love you too." I grabbed her waist and kissed her, now realizing we were both still naked, we hadn't put on clothes since the first time.

"You should get dressed before you leave baby… don't want anyone, besides me, to see that now do you?" she said, now smiling. A stray tear clung to her cheek. I wiped it away and said, "it's all yours babe."

She kissed me and we walked to the bedroom containing our bags.

She put skinny jeans and a white American eagle shirt on.

I was wearing lose jeans and a black t-shirt with black converses.

I kissed her goodbye and walked to the boat. I got in, started it, and looked back to see Kagome watching me leave off the deck. She was perfect. _And she's mine. All mine._

~KAG POV~

I CAN'T BELIEIVE THAT I WAS SUCH A BITCH TO HIM! Right after we had had sex too. Amazing, the first time I was on top.

I couldn't stop thinking about my body bouncing on his.

Then I realized, I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO LEAVE!

"InuYasha…Yash!" I shouted. But he couldn't hear me over the boats engine.

He turned around to see me standing on the deck watching him leave.

He waved and then turned back around.

"you…idiot…" I sighed.

I turned around and walked inside. I went to the fridge when I heard '_boats & hoes boats & hoes' _start to play from the bedroom.

I quickly ran to the room and picked up the phone. It was a text from _Yash_ and it said **happy I told you to bring your phone? :) love you.**

I texted back: **yea.** **Love you too, be careful baby. 3**

Then I went back to the kitchen and started to cook.

InuYasha came home about an hour later with potatoes, onions, tomatoes, and American fruit. He also came back with something called _coffee._ He told me that it's just like our bean juice. (A/N: I think it's also called coffee in Japan. I don't know. I've only been there once…)

I put the potatoes in a bowl and mashed them with a masher I found in the drawers.

Then before I knew what was going on I felt InuYasha standing behind me as he pressed up against me and put his arms on mine. "Baby, baby you're doing it wrong…you've gotta do it like this." He said while making me move the masher really fast and forcefully. "And should I do that to you?" I asked, meant as a joke.

"Yes defiantly" he said, starting to unbutton my jeans.

"Oh, well alright then, let's get busy." I said, yanking his button off and unzipping his jeans, as mine slipped off and he tugged my shirt off.

He had taken his shirt off when he had gotten back and so we were both standing there in our underwear. We both quickly took them off but I left my bra on, because I know he loves to take it off. And he did. He unclipped it and slid it off. I pushed him to the floor and got on top of him.

"I'm the potato and you're the masher" he said, like a child playing a game.

I smiled and started "mashing" him.

**Well... I threw up in my mouth a little... I didn't even know I could write about such sexual things... I think I need some mental help... XD till nxt chapter! REVEIW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A LOT of shit goes down in this chapter, SO BE PREPARED! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own my favorite dog... But soon enough...0|0**

~INU POV~

We did it again. I loved the feeling of her riding me. She went as hard as she possibly could and was screaming her heart out. She wouldn't stop grinding her body into mine.

When we hit the climax she screamed my name. "OOHHH INUYASHA!"

"Mm Kagome…" yea, I was sure of it. We would never get enough of each other. We would never stop.

"I-kind-of-have-to-stop" she said, riding me again.

"Well then why are you riding me again?" I asked her, a wide grin on my face.

"Because-it-feels-so-GOOD!" she started to scream.

"INUYASHAAA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

I grabbed her waist again and forced her to go harder. I felt the climax coming again.

"OOHHHHH!" she screamed again, her mouth opening into a wide circle.

I was in love with her and I knew it, she knew it. The sex just deepened the love.

"Mm… baby" she sighed, rolling off to lie on the floor beside me.

She started to kiss my neck and I turned towards her and started to kiss her.

That's when we were interrupted.

"Master InuYasha! Have you arrived?" Shit! Myoga!

"InuYasha! Who's here?!" Kagome whisper-yelled

"It's Myoga the guy who takes care of the house when I'm not here. I forgot that he was coming to see if we were here." I whispered to her.

"Master InuYasha!" he shouted about to enter the kitchen

"Myoga! Don't come in here!" I yelled. I really didn't want him to see me and Kagome naked with each other.

Sure we were married and everyone knew we were gonna have sex with each other, but I didn't want anyone to see us!

"Master InuYasha! You're here! Now why may I not enter the kitchen?" he asked, like the nosey flea he is.

I sat up, and Kagome did too. The counter hid her chest so Myoga couldn't see it.

"Oh! I see! Pardon me for interrupting your love." He said, making Kagome blush with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed." I told her. "Myoga could care less." And then I went to say something to Myoga, but he was gone.

~KAG POV~

He grabbed my waist and forced me to go harder. I felt it coming, the ultimate pleasure.

"OOHHHH!" I screamed. It felt SO good!

"Mm…baby" I moaned, then rolled off of him and onto the floor next to him. I started to kiss his neck and then we were kissing when someone's voice interrupted us.

"Master InuYasha! Have you arrived?!" it yelled, and I thought maybe this mystery person could have heard me screaming with pleasure? I felt my face grow hot. _Stupid blush_

"InuYasha who's here?" I asked, slight hope that he'd know.

"It's Myoga the guy who takes care of the house when I'm not here. I forgot that he was coming to see if we were here." He whispered to me.

"Master InuYasha!" Myoga yelled, about to enter the kitchen.

"Myoga! Don't come in here!" InuYasha yelled, afraid of him seeing us naked and together, after we just made love.

"Master InuYasha! You are here! Now why may I not enter the kitchen?" he asked a little bit nosey.

InuYasha sat up and I followed him, the counter hid my boobs so Myoga couldn't see them. Good. I didn't want him to. They were reserved for InuYasha.

"Oh! I see! Pardon me for interrupting your love!" he said looking embarrassed. I felt my face flush with embarrassment at his apology for interrupting our _love._

"Don't be embarrassed." InuYasha told me. "Myoga could care less." He turned to say something but Myoga had left.

"So, where were we?" he asked.

"We were kissing, but because the chickens almost done and I don't want this house to burn down, I think we will have to wait a little while." I said, a sad expression on my face.

"Awe" he cried, wanting to do it more.

"Baby, you have to realize that after we are done eating, we can do this as many times as you want." I told him, meaning the sex.

"Humph." He sighed. "Alright baby."

I walked over to the oven and took out the chicken with a potholder.

The rest of the food was cooking.

I turned to see my husband trying to put his pants back on and couldn't help but laugh. They were backwards!

~INU POV~

It took me a minute to realize that I was trying to put my pants on backwards.

"You are really stupid." Kagome said, laughing.

I stood and walked towards her. "And you're really fucking sexy."

"I know right?!" she happily asked.

"You bet!" I said kissing her.

"You can be really stupid though." She said, pulling away smiling.

"Yea I know that…" I admitted.

"Hey the foods done! Time to eat!"

She piled the food onto different plates. There was enough for both of us with only a few leftovers.

"Mm that was really good baby…" I said complementing her. It was good. Really good.

"You're just buttering me up for better sex." She said to me with a smirk seeping on to her lips.

"No I'm not! Wait. You have better sex than what you've been giving me?" I asked flustered.

"Psssh not that I know of…" she said casually. "Want to see if I can do better?" she said getting up and going into the bedroom.

I hesitated for a moment but then got up and almost ran to the bedroom.

When I entered she wasn't there. But I heard the sound of water running and saw that she was in the bathroom.

I knocked on the door and she said over the roar of the water "COME IN!"

I entered to see that she had run a bath and was wearing the robe that Sango had given her.

"Want to take a bath with me?" she asked.

"su-sure." I stuttered. I was overjoyed and had wanted to do this since we first started dating.

"Well… come here." She commanded. I rushed over to her and untied the knot on the robe very quickly. She slid it off and stepped into the bathtub. I slid off my pants and got in with her. I sat down in the left hand corner when she _swam_ over to me. I say swam because it was a huge bathtub and that's kind of what she did. She got on top of me and started to kiss me. I knew my erection was unavoidable but I didn't care anymore. It's been inside her several times today. She got right on top of it and made herself bounce. We got water everywhere but we were having too much fun to even think about it. When we hit the climax she laughed a pleasure filled laugh. She got off of me and swam over to the side of the tub.

That's when I dove underwater.

~KAG POV~

I turned around but he was gone! "InuYasha..." I said cautiously, hoping he didn't drown. I couldn't see underwater because there were too many bubbles. "INUYASHA!" I screamed really freaking out now.

"boo." He said softly, popping up behind me. I spun around and smacked him, tears pouring down my face.

"YOU DICK!" I yelled

He saw that I was crying and he grabbed me and held me close to his chest. "Kagome I'm sorry for scaring you…shhh…. It's ok….it's ok…" he said, rubbing my back, soothing me.

"Don't- ever-do- that- I- thought-you-drowned!" I said in between sobs.

"Kagome….shhh….come on…" he said lifting me up and stepping out of the tub. I felt a towel being wrapped around me. I looked up to see him but he just stared blankly ahead. He walked slowly to the bed and laid me down on it.

"I'll be right back." He said kissing my head. Then he turned and walked out into the hall.

I cried even more when I realized I'd make him feel like he hurt his mate. Because that's what we were. _Mates._

"Inu…Yasha?" I called. He came walking into the room.

"Yes baby?" he asked, still upset. He walked over to me and crouched next to the bed.

"Don't feel bad. Just please don't think you hurt me. You didn't. Just scared me." I told him looking him in the eye.

"And I hate myself for doing that to you…" he sounded like he was about to cry.

"You get up here and I'll be right back." I told him, a plan morphing in my mind.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see…" I told him. He got into the bed as I got up and exited the room. I walked down to the room where our bags were.

I found my bag and opened it. I dug around and found it. I slipped the tiny dress on, mentally thanking Sango for this. Hopefully it would succeed in its job.

I walked out of the room and down the hall to the master bedroom. I slowly entered and then I heard InuYasha whistle.

"Where did you get that, my sex machine?!" he asked checking me out.

"Nun ya business" I told him as I walked to where he was.

"Want a lap dance? I think I could manage to do one for you…" I asked feeling like a stripper.

"Ha! You lap dance?" he asked laughing. "I will for you." I said. "Then get over here!" he said excitedly.

~INU POV~

She gave me a lap dance! I didn't know that she could even do a lap dance!

"Surprised at how sexy I can be?" she asked smiling. She was sitting on me. I was in her, but she was just sitting. We weren't having sex. Not yet anyway.

"I'm surprised you actually own something like that." I said looking at her lingerie dress.

"It was a wedding present." She blushed.

"I like it on you. But I think I'd like it better on the floor…" I said informing her that I wanted sex.

She giggled, pulling it off over her head, and started to bounce.

**_Time jump: 2 weeks later._**

~KAG POV~

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could before I threw up.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. This past week I've felt sick to my stomach. The vomiting started yesterday.

"Kagome are you okay?" InuYasha. "Go away. You don't need to see me like this. It's just the flu from something in that old chicken. I'm almost positive."

"Baby, I promised to take care of you when you got sick. So I'm keeping my promise." He said.

"Ok…but can you get me that bag up there?" I said pointing to the handbag on the vanity. He grabbed it and handed it to me.

I opened it and rummaged through the bag to find the pepto bismal. That's when I saw the box of tampons and realization dawned on me.

_I was late. I've never been late a day in my life. _

I counted the days in my head trying to make them prove that I _wasn't _late.

"InuYasha, how long has it been since the wedding?" I asked with a rough edge in my voice.

"Um… two weeks…I think… yea two weeks." So I wasn't wrong.

Damn. The last period I had was three weeks before the wedding.

"InuYasha I don't think I have the stomach flu." "What is it then?" he asked

"I- I think I'm pregnant."

**My cousins reaction: *Spits out fruity pebbles* SHE'S WHAT NOW?! OH MY GOD!**

**XD Also from a funny video I watched:**

**Boy:Why are you wearing a thong? Girl: Its. its not a thong... Boy: well then your ass has just consumed another pair of underwear!**

**XD lol Review! Laters!**


End file.
